Boire un petit coup c'est agréable!
by Yami Shino
Summary: Kyô se réveille avec un tit mal de tête dans une chambre inconnue... mais qui sont les mecs avec lui? Que c'estil passé dans la nuit? Pour le savoir... lisez OS Yaoi, Lemon, MA


Boire un petit coup c'est agréable !

Auteur : Yami Shino.  
Base : Dir en Grey.  
Genre : Yaoi, Lemon, One Shot.  
Disclamers : Ils sont pas à moi ! Dommage…  
Note de l'auteur : C'est mon premier One shot.

18/04/05

Kyô ouvrit les yeux. Un mal de tête insupportable vint lui marteler le crâne, le faisant se prendre le front dans ses mains et refermer les yeux en vitesse. Il voulu se redresser lentement, mais en fût incapable car il était entravé par quelque chose.

Regardant alors autour de lui, il vit qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Etonné, il se tourna vers la chose qui semblait le couler au lit et vit… Kaoru !

Paniqué, il tenta de s'éloigner de son leader et se cogna contre un torse chaud. De plus en plus effrayé, il se retourna lentement, pour voir apparaître sous ses yeux ébahis une touffe de cheveux rouges…(NDLA: Qu'est ce que je donnerai pas pour être à sa place... vous aussi je suis sûre... regard vers les lectrices Qui ose mentir en prétendant que non?)

Kyô fit le point, tentant de se calmer, histoire de ne pas se mettre à hurler comme une vierge effarouchée et de casser sa réputation de warumono… bonjours la honte… 

Il était dans une chambre qu'il ne connaissait pas, dans le même lit que Kaoru et Die… il regarda sous le drap qui les couvrait… ils étaient nus tous les trois ! En plus, il ne se souvenait plus de rien !

« Zen » pensa Kyô. « Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu se passer hein ? Après tout, Die est homophobe et Kaoru arrive avec une nouvelle copine tous les mois… Non, on a dû dormir, tout nu, certes, mais on a juste dormi… oui c'est ça… mais alors, pourquoi j'ai aussi mal au cul ! Wooooouuuuuuuuiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnn !!!!!!!!»

Tandis que le chanteur tentait de se convaincre, sans succès et à grand renfort de reniflements, qu'il ne s'était rien passé, Die émergeait difficilement de son sommeil. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il tomba sur une chevelure blonde. 

Souriant, il serra dans ses bras l'un des deux hommes qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps et qu'il avait enfin pu avoir la nuit précédente. L'embrassant dans le coup, il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

Bonjours mon amour… tu as bien dormi ?

Là, Kyô paniqua pour de bon (NDLA: vous aurez remarqué qu'il n'en était déjà pas très loin vu qu'il chialait... à les hommes, tous des mauviettes!) et se dégagea vivement des bras du guitariste, passa par dessus Kaoru, le réveillant au passage, et s'écroula lamentablement de l'autre côté du lit (NDLA: Qu'est ce que je disais...).

Il se redressa et vit que l'autre guitariste lui souriait tendrement. Il tendit la main vers lui, sûrement pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais le chanteur recula vivement, les grand ouverts de stupeur.

Kyô ? l'appela Kaoru. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Alors là, le blond péta un câble (NDLA: Ah! Enfin il retrouve son caractère de mâle dominant warumono!).

Ce que j'ai ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Je me réveille à poil, avec vous, dans une chambre que je ne connais pas, je ne me souviens même pas de ce que j'ai fais hier ! Et Die qui se met à m'appeler « mon amour » en plus ! Voilà ce que j'ai ! cria t'il.

Die et Kaoru se regardèrent, puis lancèrent un regard triste à Kyô. Die soupira.

Désole Kyô, on a crut que t'en avais envie aussi… en plus c'est toi qui nous a sauté dessus… bon, t'étais un peu bourré (NDLA: J'avoue, très crédible... Kyô déteste boire... mais bon c'est une fic, je fais ce que je veux, na!), mais nous aussi, alors on a pas vraiment résisté si tu vois ce que je veux dire… avoua Kaoru.  
Quoi ? Vous voulez dire… qu'on l'a vraiment fait ?

Bah évidemment, t'as vu dans quelle tenue on est, t'en doutais ? lança Die, plein de tact comme d'habitude (NDLA: Je trouve que Die a vraiment une tête à pas avoir de tact...).

Le blond devint blanc comme un linge. Alors il avait… couché avec ses deux meilleurs potes ! Quelle horreur ! Il ne pourrait plus jamais les regarder en face tant il avait honte… surtout que, d'après eux, c'était lui qui avait commencé !

Il était attiré par eux depuis longtemps. Il avait même fini par tomber amoureux d'eux… il l'avait caché pendant tout ce temps et là… il avait tout gâché. Car il ne faisait aucun doute dans son esprit que pour eux, il n'était qu'un coup d'une nuit. Qui voudrait de lui définitivement ? Il était moche, lunatique, fainéant…

Ils considèreraient ça comme un accident de parcourt, agréable apparemment, puis ils oublieraient tout et continueraient à faire comme avant, comme si rien ne s'était passé…

Le chanteur sentit une boule douloureuse se former dans son ventre, puis une autre dans sa gorge. Sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

Kaoru sentit son cœur se briser. Kyô pleurait. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le pourquoi de ces larmes : le blond n'avait pas voulu faire l'amour avec eux, il ne les aimait pas. Il se tourna vers Die. Tout deux c'étaient avoué leur amour depuis quelques temps déjà, ainsi que leurs sentiments pour le chanteur. Quand il s'était donné à eux, ils avaient pensé qu'il les aimait aussi, mais apparemment, ils s'étaient fait de fausses joies.

Kyô… on est désolé… on pensait que tu voulais aussi… lui dit le leader, désespéré.  
C'est… c'est rien… ça va passer… c'est juste que… je ne me souviens de rien… je ne sais même pas si j'ai aimé ça…  
Oh bah si tu veux, on peut te rafraîchir la mémoire ! plaisanta Die.

Sa blague tomba à plat (NDLA: Je trouve aussi qu'il fait un bon gaffeur). Kaoru lui mis une taloche derrière le crâne.

Vous avez l'air… de le prendre plutôt bien… remarqua Kyô.  
Pourquoi le prendrait-on mal ? Si ça te plait pas d'avoir couché avec nous… commença le roux.  
Non ! l'interrompit le blond. Je veux dire, ça n'a pas l'air de vous gêner ce qu'on a fait…  
Bien sur que non ! On a même beaucoup aimé ! ajouta le rose.  
Nani ? Demo… Die déteste les homos, et toi t'as toujours plein de nanaS autour de toi ! cria Kyô en regardant Kaoru dans les yeux.  
Bah en faite… on est ensemble… chuchota le roux.

Là, s'en fût trop pour le blond : les deux hommes qu'il aimait étaient ensemble ! il n'y avait aucune place pour lui, c'était sûr…

Ah ! Ano… gomen nasai… je vous ai sauté dessus alors que vous étiez ensemble… je ne le referai plus, promis !  
Non ! Tu comprends pas… commença Kaoru.  
Faut qu'on t'avoue un truc… continua Die.  
On t'aime aussi ! termina le leader.  
Nani ?

Kyô se dit qu'il était mort et au Paradis.

Vous… vous êtes sérieux ?  
Oui… murmura le roux.  
Tu nous en veux ? demanda le rose.  
Bien sûr que non ! Je vous aime moi aussi… avoua le blond en rougissant.

Les deux autres hommes étaient surpris. Si Kyô les aimait, pourquoi pleurait-il ? Quel était son problème ?

Bah alors, pourquoi tu pleures ? demanda Die.  
Je croyais que… pour vous c'était qu'un coup d'une nuit…  
Oh ? Et qu'est ce qui t'as fait croire ça ? interrogea Kaoru.  
Bah comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je pensais que vous étiez hétéros…  
Et bien, on peut pas dire que je suis vraiment homo, vu que vous êtes les deux seuls mecs qui m'attirent… remarqua le roux.  
Ouais, moi aussi. ajouta le leader.  
Moi je me sais bi depuis le lycée. avoua le blond.

Le chanteur sourit, il était heureux. Les deux hommes lui rendirent son sourire, puis le prirent dans leurs bras.

Puisque tu as oublié notre nuit, que dirais-tu de recommencer ? lui murmura Die à l'oreille(NDLA: Il a aussi un tête de pervers...).  
Avec plaisir… lui répondit Kyô. (NDLA: Lui aussi, tiens...)

Ils se dirigèrent vers le lit, où le blond s'allongea lascivement. Kaoru allait se mettre sur lui, mais le roux contesta.

Hé ! C'était toi le premier cette nuit, maintenant c'est mon tour !  
Okay, t'énerves pas…

Le leader se poussa, laissant la place à son amant. Il s'allongea à côté du chanteur, lui caressant tendrement les cheveux. 

Le roux, lui, se plaça sur le blond, entre ses cuisses. Il l'embrasse passionnément et le caressa sur tout le corps. (NDLA : Toujours dure d'écrire un lemon quand son voisin de table essaye de lire se qu'on écrit… NDLA en 2007: Pn j'étais encore au lycée quand j'ai écris ça Que de bons souvenirs On voit que je me faisais bien chier en cours ptdr!). Il commença à le préparer en insérant en lui son index, après l'avoir lubrifié dans la bouche de Kaoru.

Cela fit gémir le chanteur. Il ajouta un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième. Après avoir été sûr que son amant était bien détendu, il le pénétra doucement de son membre dur, les faisant gémir tous les deux, l'un de plaisir, l'autre de douleur. Pour que Kyô oubli sa souffrance, le leader entreprit de le sucer.

Oh oui… Kaoru… hum… gémit-il.

Die, le sentant détendu, commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, tout en douceur pour ne pas lui faire mal.

Putain Die, je suis pas en sucre ! Va plus vite bordel ! râla le blond (NDLA: Warumono come back ptdr!).

Les deux guitariste se sourirent, puis le rose repris sa fellation où il l'avait laissé et le roux accéléra ses coups de butoir.

Oh oui ! Die ! Encore ! C'est bon ! Oui ! Plus fort ! Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!! (NDLA: Vu la puissance de la voix de Kyô, je vous laisse deviner ce que ça done en décibelles...)

Le chanteur criait son plaisir sans retenue. Die répondit à sa demande et le pris plus fort, enfonçant ses doigts dans ses hanches.

Soudain, Kyô se tendit et jouit dans la bouche de Kaoru. Le roux, sentant son amant se resserrer autour de lui, éjacula à son tour. Il s'écroula, vidé, sur le petit blond. Puis il se retira et s'allongea sur le côté.

A mon tour ! s'exclama le leader, tout content.

Il pris la pace de Die et pénétra Kyô sans attendre, ne pouvant plus se retenir.

Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh ! Kyô... gémit-il.

Il commença à bouger doucement, profitant pleinement du fait qu'il était dans son amour. Soudain, il sentit une langue taquine s'insinuer entre ses fesses pour titiller son anus. Il tourna la tête et vit une flamboyante chevelure rouge.

Die ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Celui-ci relava la tête.

Je t'aime toi aussi, et j'ai envie de te faire l'amour. répondit-il comme si c'était l'évidence même. Pourquoi ? Tu veux pas ?  
Ano… si bien sûr…  
Putain, au lieu de discuter, bouge Kao ! C'est très frustrant de rester comme ça ! cria Kyô.

Le leader recommença à bouger et sentit un doigt entrer en lui, suivit de deux autres. Puis quelque chose de plus gros le pénétra.

Il s'arrêta de bouger quelques secondes, le temps que la douleur passe. Die se mit à aller et venir en lui, et il suivit le mouvement, donnant ainsi du plaisir à Kyô.

Oh ! Kami-sama ! C'est bon ! cira Kaoru.

Le roux accéléra, entraînant le rose. Le blond fini par jouir une deuxième fois. Le leader se retira de lui et se mit à quatre pattes pour mieux sentir le membre de Die qui heurtait sa prostate.

Kyô les regardait, fasciné. Ils étaient si beaux, perdu ainsi dans leur plaisir.

Kaoru jouit à son tour, maculant les draps de son sperme et en hurlant le nom de son amant. Ce dernier ne résista pas à ses cris et ses gémissements et éjacula au plus profond de son leader.

Il se retira et tomba sur le côté, essoufflé. Le rose était à plat ventre sur le lit et tentait de reprendre son souffle. Le chanteur les regardait tendrement.

C'est pas juste… marmonna Kaoru.  
Quoi donc ? demanda le blond.  
Vous avez jouit deux fois tous les deux et moi une… lui répondit-il avec un sourire pervers.  
Je pense qu'on peut y remédier très facilement… le rassura Die.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il saisit le membre du leader dans sa main et commença à le masturber. Kyô s'approcha et commença à le lécher, suivit du roux qui fit de même, trouvant ça très existant. Ils le sucèrent tout les deux.

Le chanteur avait toujours adoré sucer les queues, mais là, c'était encore meilleur, ils le faisaient à deux, et il aimait Die et Kaoru.

Quand le leader jouit, ils ne laissèrent aucune trace de semence sur son corps. 

Finalement, ils s'endormirent. Die avait Kaoru à sa droite et Kyô à sa gauche, il leur servait de nounours géant

OWARI O

Yeah ! J'ai réussit mon premier OS ! En plus c'est un lemon ! En plus, c'est un ménage à trois ! Je suis trop forte ne ?


End file.
